The Lady in White
by Wolfy1515
Summary: Inspired by a song, this is a story about a young servant girl who witnesses the abuse that her master's wife and daughter are put through, and decides that their pain must end. Short story, not a series. Rated T for violence.


**I just felt inspired to write this short story one night while I was listening to "Frozen" by Within Temptation. **

* * *

Elizabeth, the lady of the house, had always noticed how peculiar one of her servant girls was. This girl, perhaps eighteen years of age, hardly said a word and always wore a white dress which, no matter how much work she did, always stayed snow white. She was always smiling, and was kind to everyone. But no one knew her name. If one should ask her, she would only smile and walk away. So everyone just called her Lady. Lady had arrived at the doorstep only six weeks ago, asking for work. Originally, Elizabeth had intended for her to only stay a few days, fearing what Richard, her husband, would do to the girl if he ever grew angry with her. Lady ended up staying with the family, and acted as a nanny for Richard and Elizabeth's young daughter, Anna. Wherever little Anna went, Lady was close by, keeping an observant eye on her.

Elizabeth found a true friend in Lady. Though she hardly spoke, she was an excellent listener. Elizabeth could tell her anything, from financial troubles to personal problems. She even confided in her the family secret. "Richard is an abusive man," Elizabeth had told Lady in hushed tones. "Alcohol has consumed his life. He takes out his anger on Anna and me." Lady then told her that angels were watching over her and Anna. It was one of the few times that Lady spoke.

The nightmare would only grow worse for all three ladies…

* * *

Elizabeth hurried to and fro as she finished putting food on the table. Anna sat fiddling with the dishes in front of her, looking at the floral patterns with curious blue eyes. Lady lit the last candle, and gracefully strode across the room to take her place at the table beside Anna. It was dark outside, and a storm had rolled it.

Elizabeth placed the last dish of food on the table, and went over to her young daughter, planting a kiss on her chocolate brown hair. They began chatting as mothers and daughters often do. Lady didn't join in, but smiled whenever she was spoken to.

The double doors flew open, and Richard came in. The ladies' conversation stopped immediately, and all smiles faded. Richard wore a vicious scowl, as usual. Without a word to wife, daughter, or servant, he removed his top hat and jacket, and went over to the table where a bottle of Sherry always stood. He poured a glass, although it was apparent that he was already drunk. With that always angry scowl on his face, he brought the glass and bottle to the table, and sat down to begin his meal.

All four ate in silence. None of the ladies wanted to set off Richard's temper. Perhaps they would be spared his wrath for just one night. Alas, it was not to be. Richard, after throwing back a few more glasses of Sherry, proceeded to criticize Elizabeth's cooking. Despite her attempts to calm her husband, he only grew more angry with her. Finally, he stood, and grabbed hold of her, still snarling harsh words at her. She pleaded with him as he forced her up the stairs and into the bedroom, but he refused to listen to her.

Lady consoled little Anna, who was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. Outside, the storm continued to rage. Lady covered Anna's ears and started to sing when Elizabeth's screams echoed through the manor. Anna heard. She cried and Lady held her close, still singing a quiet song of hope. Anna suddenly broke away from Lady and started up the stairs. Lady was close behind her.

Anna lightly pushed open the door to her parents' room. Elizabeth cried for Anna to run. Lady's protective instincts were in overdrive. She took Anna by the shoulders and hurriedly pushed her into her room when Richard started for her. Lady closed the door, and blocked it with her body, denying Richard entrance. He shouted, cursed, and even struck her, but Lady wouldn't budge. Swearing at the "dumb wench," he returned to the master bedroom. Elizabeth was curled up on the floor, sobbing bitterly. Lady stayed in the room with Anna until Richard and Elizabeth went to bed, then went to her own little room near the kitchen.

The next morning, the extent of the night's damage was plain to see. Lady had been woken in the middle of the night by Anna's terrified screams and Elizabeth's cries for mercy on her daughter as she pounded on the door. The servant girl entered the little girl's room to find her sitting by her bed, cradling her doll. Lady knelt beside her, offering comfort, but Anna flinched away from her touch.

"What happened, Anna?"

"Daddy hurt me."

"What did he do to you?"

Anna shook her head and hugged her doll tighter.

"If you can't tell me, then can you show me on your doll?"

Anna did so. Lady cried. She gathered Anna into a hug, both sobbing. Lady knew what had to be done. Neither Elizabeth nor Anna deserved such a hellish existence. She left Anna, and went down to the kitchen. She passed the dining room, where Elizabeth sat alone, her face buried in her hands and tears dripping through her fingers. Lady felt her heart throbbing, filled with sadness for the family. She knew it was possible for Richard to change, but the possibility was very slim.

Lady went straight to a small cupboard, one of the only places Richard allowed her to store her personal belongings. She pulled out a small broach, and flipped the top open, revealing the deadly amount of arsenic hidden within. She'd purchased it weeks ago, intending to do what she now planned. She'd promised Elizabeth that her husband's tyranny would end. She would now make good on that promise.

From her little corner of the kitchen, Lady could hear Richard bellowing for his morning tea. She prepared it obediently, adding the correct amount of sugar and flavorings. She hesitated for a moment as she pulled out the broach. Inhaling deeply as if it were her last breath, she murmured a prayer, and poured the powder into the tea. She added a little more sugar, and took the tea out to Richard. He shouted at her for taking so long, but Lady silently endured the tongue-lashing, and placed the tea in front of him. She quietly watched him drink it, waiting for the poison to take affect.

After a few minutes, the poison had taken effect. Gasping for air as his muscles began to spasm, Richard turned his gaze to the silent servant girl who had seemed so harmless.

"Why?" he choked out.

Lady swallowed hard before answering. "What you put Elizabeth through was horrible enough, but what Anna had to endure from you is unforgivable."

He breathed his last.

* * *

The entire town was abuzz at the news of the murder. All thought that Elizabeth had done it, and dragged her off to court, leaving Anna in Lady's care. The courtroom was in chaos as the townspeople demanded Elizabeth's life. And it seemed that they would get it. But just as the judge was about to condemn her, the courtroom doors opened, and a pretty girl in a white dress entered. Lady declared Elizabeth's innocence, and confessed to murdering Richard. The townspeople were awed by the soft-spoken girl, and didn't wish her dead. But the law was the law, and Lady was sentenced to death by hanging. Lady quietly accepted her fate, despite the town's protests.

That afternoon, Lady was led to the gallows in the town square. All the town had gathered, both men and women, and all grieved for the poor girl. Elizabeth was there. She approached Lady, and was allowed to speak with her.

"Why, Lady? Why did you do it?"

Lady smiled, giving her an almost angelic appearance. "I did it for you and Anna, mistress. I couldn't bear to watch you suffer any longer. Please forgive me, mistress."

Elizabeth nodded, too heartbroken to say anymore. Lady smiled one last time at Elizabeth before following her executioner up to the gallows. As the noose was gently placed around her slender neck, Lady noticed that her masked executioner was crying. She touched his shoulder, and gave him a small smile.

"I forgive you, and God forgives you. Do what you must."

The man squeezed her hand, and nodded. Lady faced the crowd as the noose was tightened. She closed her eyes, and turned her face upward. The floor fell out from beneath her, and the rope tightened. Lady's body went limp. A man stepped forward, and felt her wrist. Nothing. She was gone. Someone cut her down, and she was laid in a beautiful casket. She still wore her white dress, untouched by dirt, and her red hair was spread out over her shoulders.

The entire town attended her funeral, including Elizabeth and Anna. Her tombstone bore no name, as no one knew who she was. All that was engraved on the stone was "Here lies the Lady in White."

* * *

Weeks later, Anna was alone in her room, sitting on her bed with her doll in her arms. Tears streaked her face, cried for her lost friend. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to a white light in the corner of the room. It grew very bright for a moment, and a familiar figure materialized. Anna recognized her. The white dress, the curly red hair, the angelic smile.

"Lady!"

The little girl ran to her friend. Lady gathered her in a hug. Both girls sat down on the bed. Anna stared at her, overjoyed to see Lady again. She noticed that a soft glow was surrounding Lady now.

"I thought you were in heaven, Lady."

"God let me come see you one more time before he takes me home."

"Lady…why did you kill Daddy? Mommy says you did it to protect us."

Lady smiled at her. "I did, Anna. Daddy can't hurt you or your mommy anymore."

Lady got up as if to leave. Anna clung to her dress, wrapping her small arms around Lady's thighs.

"Please, don't leave, Lady! I'll miss you!"

"I'll never leave you, child. I'll always be watching over you."

Lady pointed to the window. Anna turned to look. A little white dove perched on the window sill, tapping at the glass with its beak. Anna turned again to face Lady, but she was gone. The dove continued to tap on the window until Anna finally let it in. It hopped up close to Anna, staring at her with gentle eyes. It cooed at her, and jumped into her outstretched hands. Anna stroked the dove's white feathers, and looked out the window toward the heavens. Lady had been right about the angels.


End file.
